


I'm Up Next

by nerdwegian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, M/M, Timestamp, Tumblr Prompt, WADE NO!, Wingfic, phil no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck is that, is that a smile? Put that shit away, it is way too early," Wade complains, sinking down to rest his forehead on the table.</p>
<p>(Tumblr prompt: Timestamp for the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089906">We're Starting At The End</a> 'verse. Phil hanging out with the Reapers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Up Next

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [chaneen](http://chaneen.livejournal.com/) for the beta. <3
> 
> Set in my [angel AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089906) 'verse.

Phil slides into the booth next to Wade, and smiles across the table at Bucky and Natasha. "Morning."

"What the fuck is that, is that a smile? Put that shit away, it is way too early," Wade complains, sinking down to rest his forehead on the table.

"I'm a morning person," Phil says with a shrug.

"I bet they love that in Admin," Bucky says, rubbing his chin a little, fingers dragging across his stubble. "Is it true that May has paperwork for filing paperwork?"

"May has paperwork for everything," Phil says with great conviction, because if there's anything the angels do in this city that doesn't require him to file paperwork, he's yet to discover it.

"Where's Clint?" Bucky asks, looking around. "I thought he was meeting us for breakfast, too?"

Phil chuckles as he peruses the breakfast menu, fondly remembering the bleary look Clint had given him as he peeked out from underneath the covers earlier that morning, moaning about coffee. "He said he'd be along, but I think he might have gone back to sleep."

"Slacker," Bucky says, rolling his eyes. "I guess at least this means he's stopped shadowing you everywhere?"

"He's just worried I'm gonna freak out again," Phil says. "What's good here?"

"In his defense, you did freak out pretty hard the one time," Bucky says with a grimace.

"Hey," Phil says, frowning. "In _his_ defense? How about in _my_ defense—because seriously, what the fuck—Leviathan!"

"Aw," Wade says, lifting his head, "Did you guys go see Levi without me? Which one?"

Phil's heart shoots up into his throat. "There's more than one of those things?" he asks, at the same time as Bucky snorts dismissively.

"It wasn't a big deal, he just came by to say hi," Bucky says.

"I never get to say hi to a Levi," Wade grumbles.

"I think I'll have the eggs benedict," Natasha says, looking up from her menu for the first time since Phil sat down.

As if summoned by her decision, a waitress appears at their table to take their orders, sneaking weird looks at Wade the entire time.

"Can I get two of the five-cheese omelet," Bucky says, "a short stack of pancakes, hash browns, sausage links and two eggs over easy?"

Phil frowns at the amount of food, but nobody else seems fazed. He waits until the waitress has gone, with one last wide-eyed glance over her shoulder at Wade, before Phil nods at Bucky. "That's a lot of food."

Bucky just laughs. "It's not all for me."

He's no sooner said the words, before Captain America himself walks up to the table and sits down, pressing against Bucky's side and placing one beefy arm along the back of the booth.

"Hey guys," Steve says brightly.

"Darling!" Wade squeals, and blows a kiss.

"Hey Wade," Steve says with slightly less enthusiasm.

Phil's not sure he can speak. He's not actually sure he can move, because _Captain America_ just sat down at his booth.

"Hey, Steve, you know Phil?" Bucky asks, gesturing to Phil, who dimly realizes he probably looks like an idiot right now, face frozen in shock, but he can't seem to help himself.

"I think I remember you," Steve says, and if he notices that Phil is quietly trying not to implode, he doesn't show it. "The whole," he waves a hand in the air, "ink theft thing, right?"

Nope. Phil can't speak. He just nods silently.

Next to Bucky, Natasha snickers.

"I ordered for you, by the way," Bucky says.

"What'd you get me?" Steve asks.

"An omelet and some pancakes."

"Bucky," Steve says, a slight scolding tone to his voice.

Bucky shrugs. "If you wanted breakfast input, you should have been here on time. Phil was on time."

"Speaking of being on time, wasn't Clint supposed to join us?" Steve asks, looking around.

"Turns out, Clint's actually a teenager, and getting up in the morning is still too much of a challenge for him," Natasha says, shaking her head.

Steve laughs. "Sounds about right," he says, before turning to Phil. "So how are you settling in, Phil? I thought I heard you landed in Administration?"

Phil opens his mouth to answer, to tell Steve how he really enjoys Administration and talk about the millions of forms Melinda May has—but instead, what comes out of his mouth is, "I'm sorry you died."

Steve looks a little confused. "…thank you, and you too?"

"I mean," Phil winces, "I just—I am a fan. Was a fan. I knew—I know your history. From when you were alive."

Steve looks like he's fighting down a blush, but he's still smiling. "Oh. Yeah. Right. I remember now."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it weird," Phil says quickly. "I just, I just wanted to—I was in the army," he says, frustrated at how his words are coming out a little jumbled. "I was in the army, and you were a big source of inspiration. Not just for me, but for everyone. You helped remind me what I was fighting for."

Steve's expression softens then, and he gives Phil a grateful look. "I'm glad to hear it."

An awkward silence settles over the table for a little bit, and Phil's just wondering if it's too late to answer Steve's question about how he's liking Administration, when Clint shuffles up. He's wearing his favorite oversized hoodie, and he's got both hands shoved deep in his pockets, eyes barely open.

"Clint!" Phil says happily, and scoots over to make room for him.

Unfortunately, this leaves him pressed tightly up against Wade, who immediately turns to Phil and runs a hand suggestively up his arm. "Why, on the first date? I'll have you know I'm a lady, sir—but for you, I am willing to be a tramp," he purrs, and then actively growls at Phil in a manner Phil thinks is supposed to be sexy.

"Nope," Clint says shortly, not sitting down, and instead snapping his fingers and gesturing across the table.

"Fiiiine," Wade moans, and then Phil has to move to let Wade out. Across the table, Steve and Bucky and Natasha have all gotten up, and by some unspoken agreement, they all shuffle around until Wade's sitting by the window, Steve in the middle, and Bucky at the end.

Phil ends up sitting sandwiched between Natasha and Clint, and once they're settled, he throws an arm around Clint's shoulders, enjoying the way Clint's head just thunks down on his shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd make it," Phil says.

"Coffee," Clint grunts.

Phil chuckles and pushes his cup towards Clint. "Have mine in the meantime," he says, and Clint's hand immediately shoots out and grabs the cup.

"You guys are adorable," Wade says. "It's sickening."

"I'm settling in just fine," Phil says to Steve, ignoring Wade since that seems to be the best way to deal with Wade.

"Have you filed the cohabitation notification forms with Melinda yet?" Natasha asks.

Phil's breath hitches as he realizes he completely forgot. Across the table, Bucky laughs at him.

End.


End file.
